Kingdom Hearts: During His Sleep
by Calixa
Summary: Calixa My Character Has completed her quest to earn a heart. But she realizes she did it wrong, and came too late to save Sora. Read what happens and what she promises to Sora.
1. Chapter 1

Fall, rise, fall again. She watched him breath, so even, so perfect, as if nothing had ever happened. She stood in front of him, and looked at, examined and ate in every detail she could find in that lovely face. He was her best friend, the savior of light, Sora and she could only watch him breath. She knew he wouldn't have to wake the next day, realizing that his best friend was sleeping, never to wake.

Sighing she got out of her chair. Her heart ached, her new heart, the heart she had earned. She wasn't a nobody anymore. Realization brought the tears. Silently dripping to the floor, they spattered and she thought.

She had found her best friend at last, but it was too late. He was having his memories rebuilt, though, and he might never wake up. She had finished her quest, but now she, Calixa realized she had done it all wrong. If she had not been so determinedly selfish, she might have gotten there before the organization ruined him. Her organization. How she could have belonged to that she could not realize. Gulping in air, she tried to keep her composure. If, if only she had realized her quest wasn't for glory, or for a heart, it was to save him, she might have made it. Her hand pressed against the capsule,and with her heart thumping wildly, she made a promise.

" Sora, I will protect these worlds that you so bravely saved, and sacrificed everything for, and then I will come back, and even if you don't remember me, I will offer my heart to you, in exchange for forgiveness."

She spoke out loud, her voice rang through the room. One last tear slipped out of her eye, and it caressed her cheek before leaving her and landing on his capsule.

"You should go now." Namine had arrived beside her, holding her sketchbook.

"He will be fine, but you need rest." Her voice was soothing, reminding her of her home on Destiny Island, where she had first met her friends.

Calixa nodded, she didn't want to worry anyone or cause more grief, so she left the room, and went back home where she collapsed on her bed.

"Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene"

She whispered their names, though they where no comfort. Except maybe Axel and Demyx. Her two friends. Nobodies who seemed to have emotions. Like kindness. She knew she couldn't forget either of them. Axel, her best friend while she was there, and Demyx, her brother.

Her eyelids fluttered, and her heart thumped, as she slowly closed her mind to unhappy thoughts and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you so much young lady, that thing was trying to get my purse!" An old lady smiled at Calixa, then handed her 50 munny.

"What was it anyways?"as if an afterthought, the old lady demanded.

"Just a Nobody" Calixa said, impatience dripping from her voice. She had important things to do, after all Traverse town was just the first step. She needed a break from being asked for tea by old ladies that the nobodies, renegades no doubt or just ones that hadn't been given a mission, attacked for fun, looking for a soul to feed them. She flicked her blond hair, and saw that the lady didn't have more questions, walked off, her steps resounding on the pavement. Finally she could leave this crummy place. Toying with her keyblade, she looked around at the shops. Hunger had never put her in a good mood and if she went anywhere hungry she knew something bad would come of it. She stopped at a small coffeeshop and ordered a bowl of chicken soup. She looked around the place. As if by instinct she summoned ShadowRipple, her water keyblade, and glanced behind her.

"Hey there Calixa."

A voice came from beside her. It sent shivers down her spine. She knew that voice. She knew it too well.

"Hello there Marluxia. I thought you were gone, am I wrong?"

Responding coldly, she glared at the man beside her. He was supposed to have been gone, dead, erased, whatever it is that Nobodies do when they die.

"Well now, shouldn't you be coming back to the Organization?"

It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"I can't. I have a heart."

The place was then full of screams, the measly amount of people scattered, ducked under tables, and tried to get away as a pink haired man pulled out a large scythe and smashed a table.

Calixa jumped out of her chair and ran out the door. She quickly assesed her situation as Marluxia tried to find out where she went. It was a small street, not too many people, but getting dark. Her hands tingled slightly as Friendship and Betrayal appeared there. She had left her water keyblade at the table.

"So this is how it will work huh" she murmured. She didn't want to fight, but she would if she had to.

Glancing towards the coffeeshop she had deserted, Calixa realized that Marluxia wasn't aware yet she was gone.

She grinned then dashed down an alleyway, hopped over some crates, on to a roof and through a portal.

Her heart pounded at her dangerous escape. She had made it away, barely.

She sighed, then watched as bubbles floated towards the sky.

"Atlantica?" she questioned her motives, though, after all only a moment she had had to decide where to go to.

Guessing it was because it was the safest place, her being a water element and all.

Remembering that she had wanted to go to Destiny Island, where they wouldn't get to her, she wondered, again, how she had ended up here, as she knew that she had not considered this world. What had brought her here, drawn her to this blue ocean...this...she couldn't grasp the word she wanted.

She floated around, checking for danger, and smiled. This sea blue world was so wonderful, and she had forgotten how happy it made her feel.

Swimming forwards, she noticed something odd. A black speck.

A black speck that was slowly getting larger as she floated in front of it. It wasn't a portal, it wasn't like anything she had ever seen before. Soon it was the size of her head, and pitch black. Scared but curious, she stayed where she was, and watched warily as it writhed and twisted.

She backed up. It had become huge over the course of ten minutes, atleast as big around as a house, and as tall as one. A word popped out of random into her mind.

"A black hole" she whispered, and she knew now what it was. These holes ate everything in their paths, and nobody knew how they got there. But that was two thousand years ago, and the hero of the keyblade who had found out their secret was long dead, perished in the last one he closed.

Fear built up inside her. She knew she had to do something, but what? She slased with her keyblade, but it went right through. The hole slowly got bigger and bigger, and she knew her invisible enemy, whoever controlling these immese tools of destruction, would win this world if she didn't do anything. And if one world was lost, the balance between all the worlds would...crash.

Sweating she decided what she would have to do. She quicky murmered a apology to Sora, incase she didn't come out alive, and swam up to the hole. Fear quickly taking control, she dove into the black hole, and slipped out of conciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Calixa's eyes slowly opened.

"What is this light?" she murmured, for this thought brought her to reality, she had just dove into a black hole, and ended up somewhere bright.

As her eyes adjusted she glanced around at her surroundings. A black hole was supposed to be dark and evil, but this was...wonderful? She felt happy and safe here, in this bright sanctuary, and she felt that Atlantica was safe while she was here also. Somehow she knew that the black hole wasn't expanding while she was inside.

There was a feeling in the air that made her assume she was in a underground type of world, for the air smelled musty. But where was this light coming from? She went up to the walls and felt them, as it was emanating from them, and they were rock.

"Moonstones?" In awe she examined them, and there was no doubt, she was in the presence of a super rare rock, one that was only found in a world of complete darkness, for the balance of dark and light in one world had to be retained, even if it was naturally retained through the environment.

But she at least felt reassured, for somehow she knew that the black hole had stopped expanding, while she was inside.

Being able to see normally now, not blinded by light, she noticed there was a long hallway, which got darker and darker farther in. It was odd, for the amount of moonstone which occupied this main room should have brightened the whole hallway. Unless something emitting the absence of light was down there. Fear suddenly grasped her like a cold wet claw. It rippled down her back and into her legs which felt like jelly.

"Snap out of it!" she screamed at herself though only in her mind.

"Would Sora have acted this was, when encountering grave danger? No! So you shouldn't either!"

She gulped and resisted her body's urge to scream and runaway to the safety of the light. For a moment she wavered, then felt her heart pounding out of fear and remembered her promise. Continuing along the hallway,she looked back, and saw the light slowly disappear.

Two keyblades appeared in her hands, and she clutched them tightly, they were her one comfort in this abyss of darkness. The hallway had tightened on both sides of her, and as she decided that she was lost and was soon going to be stuck, she walked into a large room.

A harsh squeal resounded off the walls, and she gripped her keyblades hard preparing for what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a dark room lit up with one glowing patch of moonstone, which didn't light up the entire room, but provided enough light to identify the major details of the room, but not the small things. There were three pillars in the room, forming a large sort of triangle in the center. The pillars were larger at the base then at the top near the ceiling. She identified all of this in seconds for there, clinging to one of the pillars was a large black heartless type thing, but it wasn't a heartless. Its eyes were red and its body a dark blue, but it still gave the impression of pure evil.

Her hands and forehead were sweating profoundly from fear, but she stared at the thing that regarded her with an uninterested curiosity look in its eyes. She now realized that this thing had pupils, and it resembled a large wolf, and at the same time, a spider. It had four legs, but it clung to the pillar in a way that resembled a spider standing on a wall.

Its eyes rested on her keyblades, and the room was filled with the harsh squeal again. She realized it was from the creature climbing up and down the walls and pillars. Her head ached from it and she didn't realize how close it had come to her.

She jumped out of the way just in time, as the creature raised one of its claws and slashed at her.

"I'm gonna lose unless I block out that awful sound" she realized for again it had narrowly missed, and she say a tear appear in her scarf.

She tried to stop listening all together, but that was hard, though it was helping, the creature was missing less narrowly all the time, and Calixa herself was finding time to try and hit it with her keyblades. She jumped, and dodged, and slashed, and rolled and jumped and dodged again but it was still chasing her, this weird thing with an obsession with her keyblades, for half the time thats where it aimed its attacks. She was soon out of breath, for running and dodging a long time was not easy, and her legs were getting sluggish.

She tripped, a fatal error, and the monster grabbed her in its claws and smashed her against the wall.

She screamed with pain, and at one last try for survival stabbed her keyblade forward at the creatures heart. Silver liquid, the color of the moonstones spurted all over her and the room. She gasped, for like a coating or a film, the liquid had covered her, making it impossible to breathe. She toppled over, grabbing for air to pass through into her lungs but none came. She blacked out, the second time that day.

"Hello, are you okay?"

A spiky haired blond kid looked down at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas was confused. He had randomly been portaled to a place he had never seen before. He then heard a scream and ran down a hallway that got more and more void of light, not like the room he had started in, which was so bright his eyes were forced to squint. Also the hallway got smaller and smaller, and when he thought that he was going to have to turn around and go back, a room unfolded before him.

And he saw her, a blond girl who also had a key blade. He also saw the creature, a Light Swallower, almost kill the girl. She destroyed it, but he saw her sway afterwards, and fall harshly to the ground. He ran over to her, carefully avoiding the liquid splattered on the ground.

A silvery film covered her face, making her look eerily like a ghost, or as if she were glowing silver. He wiped it off with his vest, since it was covering her mouth and nose.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He watched her slowly open her eyes, which met his. He crouched down beside her.

"Now that was one large Light Swallower wasn't it?" "I mean I've killed my share but always small, never large."

Roxas smiled nervously, small talk was not his forte, but after saving her life he felt obliged to say something.

The girl looked at him oddly. A bit disoriented, he thought. But after all that was to be expected after her encounter.

"Organization XIII."

"What?" Roxas said, amused that she knew where he was from, but also very confused.

"Your cloak."

"Oh this!" glancing down at his attire. "Well you know, I am a nobody and all, but anyways how did you get here and how do you know Organization XIII?"

She stood up and turned away from him. An air of distrust for him surrounded her. Somehow he knew that Organization XIII was not a good topic for her, and for a strange reason this hurt him, though he wasn't supposed to feel.

"They ruined everything that meant anything to me." Her voice sounded strange, strangled in a way, though e couldn't tell by what emotion.

"How did th--." She cut him off, obviously she had guessed what he was going to ask.

"They sent me on a mission, a personal one, for it was going to get me a heart by the end of it. With that laying in store for me when I finished, I started to think this mission was about me, and somehow being selfish, it took me too long. I got the heart in the end, but I hate it, I don't feel I earned it because I wasn't there in time to save my best friend, who has been put to sleep now, possible for eternity, by my Organization that I trusted."

Roxas gaped, these words astounded him. He didn't know that his Organization had done some, well, untrustworthy things.

Footsteps resounded in the chamber, and he realized she was leaving him standing there.

"Wait! I saved your life!" he yelled this after her as she disappeared into the small hallway.

"Thanks." Ice came along with this word, like a cloud blocking out the sun. Somehow, this incident that they met up didn't seem like a good experience to her. He ran after her.

"I'm sorry that it happened to you, and I'm keeping this conversation which seems to be dieing going, but I didn't seem to catch your name. Mine is Roxas!"

She stopped in her tracks.

"Mine is Calixa" she said in what seemed the friendliest tone during this whole conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Calixa looked at Roxas. She had no idea what to think. He was a Nobody, part of Organization 13, and yet there was something that made her not able to not trust him.

"So...where are we anyways?" he asked her.

"Wha? Oh I got here by jumpin- never mind you won't believe me anyways" she replied, for she still couldn't believe herself that she had jumped in to a black hole and lived. She had only ever heard of one case of that, and he was a key blade bearer and literally the Door to Light. She wasn't. But here was Roxas, a boy with a key blade, about her age and also able to survive in this place supposedly void of life. Except now there also was a LightSwallower which she didn't even know what they were, and he did and....god this was confusing!

"Hello? Are you okay? I guess how you got her doesn't matter if it will hurt you." Roxas was looking at her worried, and she realized she was clutching her head as if she had a headache...which she did.

"Sorry, just thinking, so anyways what is a LightSwallower?"

"Oh, thats easy. They are creatures who are created when a heart purposely bows to darkness. They then attack hearts containing a lot of light, and try to eat the light, which if they do causes that person to lose all light in their heart and become a LightSwallower. See in some cases, they keep the form of their person, like Ansem, and don't follow instinct, unlike the majority do.

Calixa nodded, and looked away.

"Well, anyways, lets find a way out, for I don't think it is safe for us to stay here very long..."

She had just realized something. The black hole in Atlantica, the one she had jumped in to, was gone. She could just feel this, and it worried her. It meant they couldn't get out the way she came in. She tried to create a portal, but it fizzled out, underneath the bright lights of the moonstones that had grown seemingly fast along the hallway and into the room she had just come from. The LightSwallower must had been eating the moonstones to satisfy its craving for true light in a heart...

"What about a portal?" Roxas asked, as a portal appeared in front of him.

"What? You can make one in here?" shocked as she was, somehow her heart wasn't surprised. Her heart had known that they were both here for a reason, maybe to defeat the person who was controlling these black holes and LightSwallowers?

She stepped in, and as they disappeared a paper came flying from the spot where the LightSwallower had died and flew in to Calixas face. She grabbed it and read it, while Roxas explained where they were.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Diary of Fay,The Bearer of the Keyblade to Light**_

_I write this, in case somehow I don't make it out alive. My name is Fay and I am on a quest to stop Shade, and his black holes. I have defeated one of the LightSwallowers so far that keep these blackholes alive, by eating the moonstones in the opposite world, which makes the balance of the two collapse and send it in to chaos. My partner, Sarina, has been helping me. She, too, has a keyblade. She found me after the first one, for she was transported there randomly. _

_The reason I drag her along this dangerous quest is because I cannot get out of the alternate universe that these manifestations of darkess inhabit. The pathway of light just won't open for me. But she can somehow open these pathways in the alternate worlds. _

_And so I will continue to visit these worlds, eliminating heartless and finding the black holes which threaten to destroy the worlds._

_--Fay_


	8. Chapter 8

Calixa shook her head. All of this was much too hard to understand. From what she could get, was that the legendary keyblade wielder from long ago, Fay, had had the same problem as her; getting sucked in to a black hole, and got out the same way too. But she did not want to have to bring along Roxas to save the worlds from collapsing. No, she knew that was a very bad idea. After all, his connection to the organization was much too dangerous. Perhaps this was just a trap?

She glanced around at her surroundings. Familiar sights flooded her eyes.

"Twilight Town…" she grumbled. This was where she had conducted most of her duties for the Organization, and preferred not to bring back the memories of when she was an emotionless pawn.

"As it appears to me now…" she said, "I have two choices. One, I could follow what this dude says in this letter, or two I could get rid of you right now."

Roxas glanced at her, with a confused look.

"Which one will you choose?" he responded. His brain felt muddled. For a while it had seemed like they had been almost getting to friendly terms, but on the other hand, what she had just said seemed like she was going to get rid of him… A keyblade smashed down on the ground in front of him. His own Kingdom Key instinctively appeared in his hand.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he said, sounding a bit angry. "I'm going! Have a good life." And just like that, Roxas disappeared in to a portal.

"Good," Said Calixa, even though no-one was around to listen anymore. "Now I'm going to go find these black holes, and destroy these stupid Light Swallowers, and hopefully keep the worlds in balance. Gosh! The responsibilities that come with the keyblade!" Her last comment made her heart drop. She couldn't believe, that even jokingly, she had said something so insensitive. It brought back painful memories of what she had done, and how Sora had taken responsibility, and was practically dead because of it.

"Don't bother with those memories right now… lock them away; they will just distract you from your mission," She thought, and sat down on a bench.

"First of all…I need food and sleep. After all, it is decently late, and I'm not a night person." She thought mechanically, pushing herself back off the bench, and walked in to an inn nearby.

"In the morning…I will be able to deal with this…"


End file.
